


【香路】轻抱

by SakumaIki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Relationships: 香路 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【香路】轻抱

救出山治，前往和之国，短暂的海上航行就成了他们休息的最好机会。  
然而，路飞好像变得怪热情的。

值了夜航的山治睡了四个小时就得起床做早餐，他睡觉比较安静乖巧，起床后发型不会变成鸡窝头，可他还是走到镜子前整理一番，穿上西装三件套，优雅地走进厨房。  
掩盖不了的困倦表露在脸上，在完成烹饪之前他已经打了三个哈欠。  
“臭小子们，吃……”  
“早啊——山治！”  
同样是值夜航，同样是花费两个小时，为什么这家伙一大早这么有活力，一见到他就飞扑过来，粗暴地打断他的话。  
“噗哇，路飞！快点放手，我快呼吸不了……”  
对方好像听不见似的，伸长手臂围着他的腰绕上几圈，勒得他喘不上气，声音从喉咙挤出：“我早上做了……肉……”  
路飞从怀中抬起头，睁大的眼睛里满是期待：“真的？谢谢你，山治！”  
看到眼里闪烁的光芒，山治感到身体飘乎乎的。  
“咳，这没什么，”他顿了顿，看见那双手伸得长长的去够餐桌上的肉块，又低头看到路飞一脸打算边抱着他边吃肉的表情，急忙吼道，“你倒是先放开我再吃啊！”  
“啊，我忘记了。”  
总算松开了，山治活动活动身体，走进半开式厨房给路飞再盛一碗肉汤。  
“说起来，为什么路飞你……”  
泛着诱人颜色的汤水在瓷碟里荡漾，山治转身发现路飞不见踪影，只有经过一番风卷残云的餐桌显示他曾经在这里用餐。  
“这家伙吃完也不说一声！”

趁着下午风平浪静，阳光正好，山治窝在房间里睡了个美美的午觉。  
一个小时之后，山治推开门，阳光轻柔地洒在那头漂亮的金发上，他利索地穿好西装外套，再点上一支烟，开始构思下午茶做什么甜点来配红茶。谁知他刚往前迈出几步就被路飞逮住，依然是刷地来到他面前，来一个窒息的拥抱。  
“呃……你到底想做什么啊，路飞！”  
“没什么，只是和你打声招呼。”  
“总觉得你们关系变好了，”乔巴站在栏杆上，挥了挥爪子，“哦，娜美——”  
拿着航海图朝向大海比对的娜美回头，正好接收到被路飞紧紧箍住的山治发来的求救信号，三步当做两步冲上前，一拳敲在路飞头上。  
“好痛！娜美你做什么！”  
“我才是问你想要做什么，没看见山治一副快要死的样子了吗？”  
“呼，得救了，谢谢娜美小姐。”  
山治没来得及抚平外套的皱褶，就被娜美推进房间里关上门，将他与路飞隔绝开来。  
“路飞，跟我来。”  
娜美领着路飞来到橘子树附近，抬了抬下巴示意他面向她正坐，只有他们男生做错事的时候，娜美才会要求以这个坐姿听她训话，路飞不知道自己哪一步做错了，又不得不屈服于正在生气的娜美。  
“娜美，我……”  
砰——  
又被娜美敲后脑勺了，路飞捂住起包的地方挂着泪水听叉起腰的娜美训话：“说了多少遍，不要突然扑到身上，更不要抱到人家快要窒息，会死人的！”  
“这人还不是好好的……”  
“路飞，跟我说实话，为什么要抱山治？”  
“我不知道。”  
“哈？”  
路飞的五官皱成一团，无论他怎么绞尽脑汁也想不出答案，娜美看着他努力思考的样子，突然想到了什么：“路飞，你该不会……”  
低空盘旋的海鸥一个俯冲叼住跃出海面的鱼儿，又扑打着翅膀冲上天空。  
“你该不会是害怕失去他，所以用这种方式来表达自己感情。”  
紧紧地抱住他，别让他又跑了。  
即使他已经答应不会再离开。  
没法反驳，也没法承认，路飞抿紧嘴唇。  
“原来是这样啊，真是个笨拙的办法。”  
“听好了，路飞，”娜美微微扬起下巴，波浪型的长发随着动作晃动，“我知道拥抱是你表达情绪的行为，不过有时候尝试减轻力度，轻轻地、轻轻地抱上去，可能会有出乎意料的效果哦。”  
“娜美你不反对了？”  
“反对什么啊，这不是挺浪漫的吗？”  
“浪漫？”  
“你不知道浪漫是什么，”娜美冲他眨单眼，“不过没关系，对方知道就行。”

原本路飞应该如往常一样躺在木床上就能呼呼大睡，然而他翻来覆去，心里惦记着下午娜美说的一番话，他烦躁地抓乱头发，一骨碌爬起来戴上草帽走出房间。  
今夜是个平静的夜晚，月光的光辉铺洒在海面，连那艘平稳地在海面上航行的万里阳光号也染上了银光，浅浅的一层，如薄纱又如水。  
他走上甲板，远远地就看见那人的背影，双手撑着栏杆身体往前倾，偶尔仰头呼出口里的白烟。山治安静的时候，会连眉梢也染上寂寞，低垂的眼里有着说不出来的情绪，白烟只在一瞬模糊他的面容，很快就消散不见，接着他回过头来，轻笑着说：“哟，路飞，你也睡不着？”  
这个笑容宛如投入深海的炸弹，炸得路飞内心狂掀波浪。  
他往前踏上一步，山治心想不好，他又要扑上来。正当他深吸一口气做好接受冲击的准备时，发现路飞只是来到他的跟前，没有动手。  
“怎么了，路……”  
还没说完，对方就摘下草帽拿在手中，头轻轻地抵住他的胸口，柔软的黑发有几根翘起戳着他的下巴，山治惊讶到整个人愣住，连手指都不敢动，生怕打破这个“梦”。  
“我说，被男人抱可不是什么好滋味，”他仰起头呼出一口白烟，望着白烟消散，月亮映入眼帘，“不过如果是船长的话，也不是不行。”  
路飞体温很高，每一次被他飞扑抱住，山治都会在脑里过一遍比起被男人抱更想被女人抱但是抱起来还挺舒服的想法，然后迅速放弃抵抗，像是巧克力块融化在温热的玻璃器皿里。  
山治抬起手搭在路飞的头顶，揉了揉那似乎会融化在掌心的头发。  
“我说了不会走就不会走，放心吧。”  
原来对方什么都知道，路飞抵着山治的胸口，感受他吸烟与呼烟时胸腔的起伏变化，抓住草帽的手收紧了，指尖快要陷入缝隙里。  
在月光的笼罩下，山治歪头吐掉烟头，下巴蹭了蹭他的头发，似乎觉得这样的表达还不够，干脆低头吻了吻下方离他最近的耳尖。  
“这就是浪漫吗？”  
路飞小声喃喃道，心里有棵小苗破土而出。

END


End file.
